canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Power Rangers Monster OCs 3
Canine Mime: Canine Mime is a kooky dog/mime monster with a knack for causing mischief, he likes nothing better than causing trouble for others. His voice sounds like a mix between Wolfgang from Big Bad Beetleborgs and Mr Bean. He looks like anthropomorphic dalmatian wearing mime inspired makeup, he wears a black and white striped shirt and trousers along with a beret of sorts and a Chaplinesque mustache, he has paws with retractable claws as well as a tail. On his shirt there are several buttons which enable him to use a variety of comedy based attacks. To call this guy a troublemaker would be an understatement, he just wants to make people laugh in which he combines his comedic abilities with his troublemaking comedy based powers. He has super keen senses and can also generate invisible force-fields out of thin air, he can also use various comedy based attacks like explosive pies, banana peel detonators and invisible boxes. He can use a laughter spray on his victims that will make them laugh uncontrolably, he can also turn them into puppets, or canine mime minions or even a clone of him only with slightly weaker powers. When he makes an appearance in a new world he usually goes sniffing around for a place with a large crowd such as a street, he then performs his act and any people who are in the same area will immediately be drawn to him, if the victims don't find his act funny - he will use his laughter spray. Once a victim has been affected by the laughter spray, they will start laughing uncontrollably and will start adoring his comedy act, when he has them where he wants them he will trap his victims in an invisible box. During that time the victim will start either turning into a puppet, or a canine mime minion - developing dog-like features such as paws, fur, ears and a tail as well as their clothes becoming mime clothes and also losing their voice but developing hyper keen senses and more improved comedic talent. Or if they are lucky the victim will become a copy of him only with slightly weaker powers, this applies to the males - while females become a ballerina/poodle monster to be his companion. Even though his invisible force fields are near indestructible, hyper sonic sound waves are strong enough to break the force fields and reflect his attacks back to him, also a sonic energy beam if strong enough will not only weaken him but also return his victims back to normal. Much like Mr Bean, he has a toy that he treasures quite a lot - it is a plush toy bone with a smiley face on it, if he is separated from the bone or if the bone is taken away from him he will be rendered unable to fight properly and will become scared and defenseless. King Greensly: A debonair grinch-like monster with green fur, glowing yellow eyes, claws, fangs, a mane, bushy green eyebrows and a grinch-like muzzle. He wears a black and purple robe, he has super human strength and agility along with hyper keen senses - he can transform his victims into grinch-type creatures using his highly deadly breath - he can also do so by scratching them. Metali-Claw: An armoured lobster/scorpion hybrid monster that has the power to turn anything to metal even humans - if a human victim is affected by his touch they will slowly start becoming android-like. Shadow- Fiend: Loosely inspired by the ghost type pokemon Gengar, he is a shadow demon with the ability to steal his victim's shadows and corrupt them - turning them into Heartless-like shadow creatures to serve as minions. Zomsquito: A soul-stealing mosquito-like monster with grey mottled skin, much like how a female mosquito drinks blood, this female mosquito monster drains her victim's souls. When she has bitten a victim and drained their soul, their victim will start turning into an undead zombie-like being and one of her slaves. Category:Blog posts